


Mouth

by gblvr



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that he watched Lex a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boniblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boniblithe).



It wasn't that he watched Lex a lot. Well, okay, maybe he did, but it wasn't like he was obsessed or anything. No, not at all. Especially not with Lex's mouth.

He'd just...noticed things about Lex.

He'd noticed how Lex's eyes were a darker blue when he was angry or excited. He'd noticed how the corners of Lex's eyes crinkled when he was especially pleased about something, even though he wasn't smiling. He'd noticed the pale smoothness of the skin on the back of Lex's neck, and he wanted to know if he was as pale and smooth everywhere. He'd noticed the way that Lex moved, fluid and cat-like, hips swaying just enough to draw attention. He'd noticed that Lex wasn't a nice person, not all the time. He'd noticed that Lex desperately wanted his Lionel to love him, even if Lex would never admit to it. And he'd noticed Lex's mouth.

He thought about Lex's mouth a lot.

The shape of it intrigued him -- that soft little bow of skin bisected by a slash of scar tissue drew his eye more than he liked to admit. He knew where the mark came from -- along with the baldness, it was a little souvenir of his own arrival in Smallville -- and he wanted to kiss it better, wanted to taste the texture of that apple-red skin against his own wind-burned and chapped lips. At times, if he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could almost taste the mint flavor of the lip balm that Lex wore; he could remember the scent of it and feel the waxiness mingled with cold river water under his own mouth. He wanted to feel Lex's breath across his cheek, Lex's lips open against his, his bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue sliding slippery wet along the inside of Lex's mouth.

So maybe he _had_ thought about Lex and his mouth and what it would be like to kiss him. He figured that he'd been imagining what it would be like for so long that he might be disappointed when it finally happened for real.

He was glad when it turned out he was wrong....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for boniblithe as part of the ["Isn't It Iconic" Ficlet-a-thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/latxcvi/174476.html).


End file.
